A box contains $7$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Explanation: There are $7 + 6 + 11 = 24$ jelly beans in the box. There are $6$ green jelly beans. That means $24 - 6 = 18$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{18}{24} = \dfrac{3}{4}$.